


Impulse

by SoMilkShake



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: BPD, Call them as you wish, Croana, F/F, Family, Gen, I'm still bad at tags, crisana, enjoy, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoMilkShake/pseuds/SoMilkShake
Summary: Cris wakes up next to Joana, and has a little conversation with Joana's mom.(Some fluff guys, don't worry)
Relationships: Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña/Joana Bianchi Acosta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don't pretend to perfectly know Skam Spain, and I don't pretend to perfectly represent the characters. 
> 
> I'm French, so, yeah, my English must be shitty, but I did my best to be understandable.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the reading!

Saturday, 8h08

Cris opens slowly her eyes, the room is dark, she can barely see her hands. When she is awake enough, her first reaction is to look for Joana. _Alright… She’s here, still sleeping_. Cris never wakes up before Joana, but this morning is different.

She lays beside her girlfriend and starts playing with her hair. She feels Joana’s slow, steady breathing against her face. She can’t believe she is lying next to her right now. Yesterday, her girlfriend disappeared all day. She didn’t go to school and just ran away from everything. She stayed alone for hours, sitting in a park, no sound, no pressure, no looks, no one to bother her. Everybody got _damn scared_ when the school called Joana’s parents in the morning. It’s Cris who found her, in _their_ park _, so vulnerable_. She was crying against a tree, with her sketchbook full of messy drawings next to her, some cigarettes and a bottle of alcohol, _turning 18 doesn’t suit her at all…_ She was locked in her head full of running thoughts. _I just want them to stop… I’m so tired of everything… so tired…_

Joana didn’t want to move or see her doctor. Her mother decided to invite Cris to sleep at home, to convince her daughter to move and above all, to try not to start an umpteenth anger outburst which would be devastating in her current state. Joana accepted, but when they got home, she was at the height of her crisis, she was going around in circles biting her nails, she turned her room upside down and tore some of her drawings, especially Cris’ _favorite_ ; she was pushing her girlfriend away and blaming her for everything wrong in her life ; _she even broke a chair_. She finally ended up in tears in Cris’ arms. _It was tough, and maybe one of the “fucking worst” moments_.

Compared to what happened, Joana’s little snore in her silent room is _so damn peaceful_. In fact, Joana seems calm; most of the time, under these circumstances, her nights are unpleasant, painful and heavy, but right now, there’s none of that, just a little smile thanks to her girlfriend’s hand on her cheek. Cris enjoys _the warmth, the comfort, the peace, the minute..._

-

Cris hears noise in the house. _It must be Camila; I should go see her…_ She slowly gets out of the bed and grabs her hoodie, well it’s Joana’s, but she can’t find hers in this dark and messy room. She tries to make her way to the door with all the mess Joana made yesterd… _Ouch!_ Her girlfriend moves in the sheets. _Fuck, I woke her up…_

“Don’t leave me…” resonates a warm and husky voice in the silent room.

Cris turns around and approaches her girlfriend. “I’m not leaving you.” she fondly responds.

“Where were you going then…?” asks Joana in a fearful sigh, barely awake.

Cris leans on the bed and gently kisses her girlfriend. “Nowhere, _guapa_. Don’t worry.”

Joana pulls her closer and slowly presses her lips against hers. Cris feels an unexpected and warm thrill in her chest, _everything seems so… soft… and gentle, and…_ Joana’s lips brushes Cris’ weak spot on her neck and her girlfriend’s hands wander on her back, slowly lifting the hoodie she picked up a minute ago. The kisses get deeper and more intense. _We shouldn’t… She isn’t clear with her thoughts yet; she needs to stay “calm”_ …

Cris soothes Joana with tender and slower kisses. She takes her girlfriend in her arms, caressing her cheeks and playing with her dark and blue hair. Joana doesn’t complain, in fact, she falls asleep again a few minutes later, snoring so softly that it gives Cris goosebumps. _She is so tired and vulnerable…_

\--

8h42

Cris finally gets out of the room without waking up her girlfriend, she needs to rest and Cris needs some air, everything has been quite overwhelming. A sweet and appealing smell leads her to the kitchen. Joana’s mother is cooking and humming some Italian music. She turns to Cris and asks a little surprised “ _Holà hija_! Is everything all right?”. She isn’t use to see Cris awake so early.

“ _Holà_ , yes, Joana is still sleeping, she seems fine, well, I mean, compared to yesterday...” she answers, still in the blur of the morning.

“Alright, but how do _you_ feel, _cariño_?” asks fondly Camila.

“Oh… hum… I don’t know… Everything is a bit… tough, you know...” answers Cris, lowering her head.

Camila reaches Cris’ shoulder and sighs “I know…”. Without really knowing why, they hug each other. Cris isn’t used to hug her parents, but right now, _it’s like… natural..._ “Anyway, are you hungry? As you can see, I made pancakes and I don’t want Esteban to eat them all!” laughs Camila, trying to relax Cris.

 _She cooked Joana’s favorite food…_ “Thank you… But not yet, I’ll wait Joana.” she replies with a little smile. _I’m not hungry anyway_.

Camila’s gaze gets sadder and more worried than it already was. “Oh… Okay, but maybe you could help me then? We have two other big bellies to feed.” she declares with a grin.

-

They are sitting in the kitchen; the radio is filling the room with some jazz and good vibes. They are silent, but Cris doesn’t mind, she always feels appeased in the Bianchi Acosta’s house, especially when she smells Camila’s cooking.

Joana’s mother decides to break the silence. “Cris… Did Joana talk about her treatment lately…?”.

“What…? No, no she didn’t mention anything. Has she done it again…?” replies Cris confused.

“Yes… I checked her meds this morning; all her packets of medication have disappeared and I found pills in the bathroom trash. Three days without her treatment… I should have seen it. These days, everything was a little too calm here… More hugs, more happy smiles, and more optimistic thoughts than usual…” sighs Camila.

“It’s not your fault… She told me that she was feeling great this week and I didn’t notice anything either…” says Cris, trying to reassure her.

Joana’s father rushes into the kitchen. “ _Holà querida!_ ” he enthusiastically says, kissing his wife’s forehead. He looks at Cris in surprise. “Oh, _Holà hija_ , you’re already awake?” he asks putting pancakes in his mouth. The girl answers with a little smile. He turns to his wife again. “I’ll call Mr. González this afternoon, we need to know if we have to bring Joana’s appointment forward or if we wait until Thursday.” he declares with his mouth full.

“Don’t worry, I’ll call him in the morning, I found out that she hasn’t taken her pills since Wednesday…” replies Camila.

“What? Why?” he asks confused.

“We don’t know yet… But most of all, can you go pick some new packet of medication? She threw all of them and we have nothing left…”

“Even the last resort one?”

“Yes… I guess she found it…”

“Damn… Yeah, I’ll go get some.” he says rubbing his eyes. He sees the concern of the two women; he decides to change the subject of the conversation. “Anyway, do I see you tonight Cris?” he softly asks, quickly drinking his coffee.

“I don’t know yet… My mother didn’t expect me to be out of the house this weekend…” she sighs.

“Well, you already know, but our house is always open to you.” says Esteban with a grin. He looks at his watch. “Fuck, I’m late.”

“When are you coming back?” asks his wife.

“Don’t worry, it’s a little meeting, I’ll be back in the middle of the afternoon. Tell Joana she can call me if she needs to. Have a good day!” he quickly kisses his wife and winks at Cris. He leaves the room, his tie barely done, but comes back because he forgot his bag on the counter.

Cris and Camila exchange a gaze and burst out laughing. “Sometimes I understand why Joana always has her head in the clouds, they’re so much alike, these _idiota_.” admits Camila with a large grin. It makes Cris laugh even more, _yeah, Joana and her father are so funny when they’re together._

“The funniest part is when they don’t even realize it.” confirms Cris. _Well no, the best part is when she and Camila laugh at them and they don’t even understand why._

\--

9h56

“Leave me alone!” she screams, pull out of her sleep by a nightmare. _Heavy… so fuzzy and heavy… and this headache…_ She lies in bed, slowly emerging, trying to get back to reality. _Something’s missing…_ She jumps out of bed. “Cris!”. _Where is she? She left me? No no no no please! Cris please._ She quickly gets out of her room.

“Cris?!” she yells again in the house, while running down the stairs. _No, she can’t leave me, I need her, please, please, Cris, why did you leave me?_

“Joana, we are in the kitchen.” says softly her mother’s voice.

She rushes into the kitchen. Cris and her mother are sitting in front of each other. _You didn’t leave!_ They both open their eyes wide. Joana runs into Cris’ arms, hugging her tight. “I thought you left.” She lets out, panting.

Cris’ cheeks are on fire. _Is she really only in panties?_ She sees Camila’s grin behind her girlfriend’s dark hair.

“Well, first of all, Holà cariño.” says fondly her mother with a tender, almost laughing smile. “Are you hungry? We made you pancakes.” Joana childishly nods in Cris’ neck, still holding her tightly. “Good, but I think you should get dressed before, don’t you think?” says Camila, biting her upper lip to keep herself from laughing, while meeting Cris’ embarrassed gaze and her red cheeks.

Joana is still in the blur; she doesn’t understand what’s going on and rubs her eyes, confused. Her mind and body are barely awake. “Yeah…” she simply responds with her husky voice, while going back upstairs.

Cris puts her head in her hands to hide her red face, while laughing nervously. _I hate and love her so much in this kind of situation_.

“I used to get anxious at each of Joana's impulsive reactions, but sometimes it creates really funny situations.” laughs Camila, while preparing her daughter’s breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming so far!
> 
> I wrote this and I don't know, it's almost an one shot, so I hope you enjoyed! (Oh and I loved the morning scene between Sander and Robbe after their reunion in episode 10, so maybe it's a bit alike, I don't know.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
